Angel From my Nightmare
by AngleOfSorrow
Summary: Its more romance then funny acctually. please rr its my first time so can i have atleast 5 good reviews? thanks. buh bye.


Angel from my Nightmare  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Summary: nothin'  
  
Disclaimer: Yet to be discovered........ DUN DUN DUN!!!!  
  
~~~~  
  
Chapter#1  
  
Fallen within his grasp I try to struggle free. His grasp getting tighter I give in and-  
  
Wake up.  
  
"Oh gods...... why that dream every night? It feels real but-"  
  
"Joey? Are you okay?"  
  
"Uh...... yea sure I am."  
  
"Well hurry up and get down for breakfast."  
  
"Yea, yea. On your way out close the door m'kay?"  
  
"Yes. Umm..... by the way big bro..... your dick's hangin' out"  
  
"Oops....." I said silently a little red from embarrassment.  
  
I had nothing but a T-shirt on any way so maybe I shouldn't be embarrassed 'cause I knew it was hangin' out right? Well back to that dream. I felt pain but I also felt bliss at the same time. The person is still faceless and yet the figure is beautiful. One thing was strange was that it was a male. But his kiss was so-  
  
DING DONG!!!  
  
"That must be Yugi."  
  
I got dressed quickly and ran downstairs.  
  
"Awww man! I didn't even eat breakfast yet!"  
  
"Oh be quiet big bro! Its only pop-tarts! Here! Take 'em!" She said angrily.  
  
"Geez! What's up with you?!" Amazed with her tone.  
  
She's usually very nice y'know. I guess not today.  
  
"LEAVE!!!" She said pushing me out the door.  
  
"Hi, Yugi, buddy, ole pale!"  
  
"I wont buy you lunch my lunch, Joey." Yugi said with a sigh.  
  
"And why not?!?! I'm your best friend and you can't buy me lunch?! I'm amazed by you, Yugi!" I said with a totally fake British accent.  
  
"Well, I gotta eat too and I only got enough money for me and if you don't let me I'll let yami loose on you again!" Yugi said looking like he was about to cry.  
  
"Okay, okay! Don't start the water works........ hey Yug?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I've been- never mind." I said feeling stupid even trying to tell him about my dream  
  
" Come on! You can tell me! ....... I'll buy you lunch."  
  
"I thought you said you only had enough money for you." I said a little confused.  
  
"I lied" Yugi said with a sly grin.  
  
"....." I was speechless at Yugi lying to me knowing he is such an honest person.  
  
We went to burger world and I ordered a, you guessed it, burger.  
  
"So tell me!!" He said like a giddy schoolgirl.  
  
"Well, I had this dream. I was sitting on a bench in a lonely place. Then this man figure comes toward me but I stay still calm like I want him there. He grabs my wrists and I try to struggle free but I give in. He kisses me and-"  
  
"What?" He said looking excited.  
  
"I don't know I wake up."  
  
"Awww man! It was getting good!"  
  
"Yea. So what do you think it means?" I said leaning my head on the window and watch the cars pass by.  
  
"Well...... ooh! Ooh! Maybe it's a start to one of those romance thingys! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is exciting! A lonely man searches for a man in his dreams........ wait........ it was a man????"  
  
"Yes. That's why I didn't want to tell you about it!"  
  
"Well...... it can still be romantic thingy........ for queers."  
  
"For queers..... well that helps a lot Yugi!" I said embarrassed.  
  
" Well at least it's not for gay guys......."  
  
"Like there's a difference!" I said angrily  
  
"Well, Joey?" Yugi said hopefully.  
  
"Yes, Yugi?" I said feeling guilty.  
  
"Um... are you gonna eat your hamburger???"  
  
I rolled my eyes and gave Yugi my burger.  
  
After Yugi munched down my burger we went down to the park and sat down trying to figure out whom the shadow in my dream was.  
  
"umm..... Marik?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Charlie?"  
  
"n- who the hell is Charlie??"  
  
Yugi shrugged.  
  
"Beats me."  
  
After about 50 more names we stopped. We couldn't figure out who it was. Maybe I wasn't meant to figure it out. Maybe it will just occur to me who it is or he will come to me.  
  
"Well, Yug, I gotta go home."  
  
"Well okay bye Joe Joe!"  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Never call me Joe Joe again or else you'll never see the light of day." I said with a strange smile.  
  
"Okay." He said with a strange smile in return.  
  
I walked home and went straight to bed. And then again I had that same dream......  
  
But this time I didn't struggle. I guess I was lost within his kiss and his bittersweet taste I didn't bother to struggle. As he slowly drawn his hands down the more I got into it. Bu t when he crept his hands in my shirt I wanted it to stop. I woke up and called Yugi. I told him the whole story.  
  
"You got it bad Joey."  
  
"What do you mean Yugi?" I said a little confused.  
  
"What I mean is you want what is in your dream but your stalling. The only way you can get out of this is to let it go all the way."  
  
"Okay, Yug. See ya on Monday then since you and yami are going fishing."  
  
"Fishing? Were not going fish- oh yea fishing! Yea that's what we're doing no sexual content involved! See ya on Monday, Joey! BYE!!" He said in one breath quickly hanging up the phone.  
  
"Yea. Bye Yugi."  
  
I just went back to my angle from my nightmare and slept the rest of the night through.  
  
~~~~ Hoped you liked it please let me have at least 5 reviews since its my first story. Thankies. Bye! 


End file.
